The Widow and Her Hawk
by PercyJacksonTheAwesome
Summary: The relationship of Clint and Natasha, told through the eyes of Tony, Steve, Bruce and Thor. ONESHOT WEEK #5


**ONESHOT WEEK #5**

**A/N: HA! I managed to write this in under an hour! Take that, world! OK so moving on, sorry if this doesn't live up to expectations. Its not that short though :) And thanks for feedback on my other stories! I appreciate it all! Oh and I promise if I haven't gotten you clues that are due to you that I'll get them tI you tonight!**

**PUZZLE #5:** **What is as big as you are and yet does not weigh anything?**

The Widow and Her Hawk

The first thing Tony notices about the two of them is that they fit together like glue. When he first met Natasha, her being undercover as his assistant, she seemed like just another lady. But when he first saw her as the Black Widow...he found a new nightmare. She was terrifying and ruthless, and he was convinced that she would never find anyone to fit her perfectly. But the first time he sees her with Clint, his entire viewpoint is changed. He sees how they act around each other, and he instantly knows the two are together. Or, at least he assumes they are. How could they not be? They're always near each other, always have each other's backs, and know everything about the other. He sees the looks they give each other; the way Clint touches her shoulder. If there's nothing romantic going on there, Tony needs to change that immediately. He's never seen a pair of people who fit together more perfectly. He doesn't want something like that screwed up.

* * *

At first, Steve is intimidated by Natasha. Then he befriends her. But then he meets Clint. He is skeptical of the man at first, but then he sees the look Natasha gives him. It is one full of trust and compassion. He has seen the look before. It was how Peggy used to look at him.

After the battle is said and done, Steve is finally able to focus on the smaller things. For instance...he notices every subtle little thing Clint does. He pulls out Natasha's chair for her. He holds the door open for her. He brushes her hair out of her eyes. His fingers will gently linger on her skin, surely sending tingles down Natasha's spine. Clint is actually quite the gentleman, though he acts like a smart-ass around the rest of them.

Not only that, but Steve notices all the subtle things Natasha does, too. She tends to his wounds. She helps recover as many of his arrows as she can. She brushes dirt off his nose with her finger. And she lets him prop his leg up on the back of her chair at the schwarma place.

It's the little things like this that tells Steve they're together. Or in love, at the very least. One has to be very close to Natasha's heart to be allowed to take a bite of her sandwich like that.

* * *

Bruce knows when someone has a complicated past. He can see it in their eyes. They always have a haunted glow in them, no matter how much they try to hide it.

That's what he sees when he first looks into the eyes of Natasha Romanoff. He's not sure what it was that did it to her, but something tells him he shouldn't ask about it.

Then he meets Clint Barton. He, too, has the eyes of a twisted past. But when Bruce finally sees the two assassins together...it's like the complication both doubles and twists, and melts away altogether. It's then when he knows that the two have a long, entwined history together. He also knows the look of people who have known each other for eternity. He sees it whenever they look into each other's eyes. But that's not all he sees. He also sees the look of complete and utter love. That one is obvious even for the least keen of eyes. Often two who know each other's history, pain, and ways to make them smile, end up as lovers. Bruce knows this. He just hopes Clint and Natasha have a happy ending. It's the future he's unable to read into.

* * *

Thor admires the strength and courage of the Widow. Her fighting reminds him very much of Lady Sif. He thought that like Sif, there would be no man in her fancy, though she seems the type that men bow down to. However, he was proved much wrong when he saw the Lady Natasha with the one they call Hawkeye. He could tell immediately that this was her man. The Hawk was very much protective, like a hawk should be. He did not let any strange men near her. He barely let anyone near her. It was like watching married couples on Asgard. The son of Barton protected her, like Thor would protect Jane Foster, and in return the Widow would help to protect him in battle. Though the archer did an excellent job of protecting his lady, he seemed to always do an unsatisfactory job of watching himself. He needed someone to do it for him, and Lady Natasha filled that position. She was the perfect fit.

And even after the battle, he can tell that they still protect each other. He can see the way the way the Hawk itches to put an arm around her, but wants to give her some independence, so he doesn't. He can also see that Natasha wants him to do just so; desperately. But despite all this, the two assassins are one of the happiest pairs Thor has laid eyes on. They are at complete and utter peace when they are with each other. Thor believes that they don't see the rest of the world; only the other. It is quite amazing to watch the two of them in their states of utter happiness with the other. It is seeing the Widow and her Hawk that remind him why he loves this world; the pleasures are simple, and love is strong. He will protect this; always.


End file.
